ravandprojectfandomcom-20200214-history
The Imperial Garrison
During the King’s Conquest of Valsgaard in date, the Emperor assigned a cohort of 600 troops to be stationed on the newly annexed vassal state. Their assignment to maintain the emperor’s interests in Valsgaard, the legion built a stationary fort between the provinces of Westguard and The Crest. Not answering to the King or anyone else except their commander on Valsgaard, the legion maintains its independence and unbiased stance to help resolve internal crisis. Currently deployed to help eradicate the orc threat along The Crest, the legion stands as a truly impressive demonstration of human dominance. History DATE The Human Conquest of Valsgaard Upon arrival in the island chain of Valsgaard, the assigned legion of 600 men marched to the region between Westguard and The Crest to begin construction of their fort. Set in the task of establishing their permanent hold on the region, the legionnaires quarried stones from the nearby hills to construct the fort. After three years of intense labor and bloody skirmishes with the local orc inhabitants, the imperial legion had successfully built a spectacular fort to ensure their hold. Throughout this time, dispatches of their force were assigned to different areas to help the settlers fend off the orc tribes. The provinces grew to respect and trust the legions, as they continued to work with them to defend their lands and maintain peace. However, after the King had established his power over the land, the legion commander recalled his troops to the fort where ever-since they have been stationed. Maintaining their respect of the legion but constantly being declined for help, the provinces soon began to despise the imperial presence on their lands as they were obligated to provide the garrison with food and resources. Relations reached a zenith in year when a drought swept through the land causing food to become scarce. Demanding their usual share of supplies, the legion set out to gather for themselves the resources they required and were met with force by the peasants of The Crest. After a quick but bloody battle, the legion collected their supplies from the beaten peasants and returned to their fort. Soon after, the commander was assassinated and a new commander was sent to take his place. Examples were made of the suspects, one of which was The Crest’s duke’s nephew to ensure that all would know not to cross the legion. The new commander then ordered the legion to settle outside the fort and produce their own food and gather their own supplies without meddling with the provinces. Therefore relations began to improve and as the orc threat intensified on The Crest’s western side, the legion mobilized and marched full strength to help. In a combined force both with The Crest and Rodenrock, the siege continues to this day as they inch closer to defeating the orc threat. Geography Situated on south side of the Camdoro Strait between Westguard and The Crest, the legion’s primary fort stands firm atop a natural plateau. Surrounded by vast fields with rocky outcroppings and the occasional tree, the legion fort maintains its firm ground among the islands of Valsgaard.